Write-back caching is often used to improve write latency in storage devices. For example, write-back caching may enable a computing device to modify data stored on a storage device by temporarily caching modifications in a write-back cache. Once the modifications cached in the write-back cache have reached a certain threshold, the write-back cache may flush the modifications to the main storage device. By caching and flushing the modifications in this way, write-back caching may reduce the number of write operations needed to modify the data stored on the storage device.
Unfortunately, some conventional write-back caching technologies may be unable to identify which files stored on a storage device correspond to modifications that have yet to be flushed from a write-back cache. As a result, in the event that a failure impairs the write-back cache's ability to flush the modifications to the storage device, such conventional write-back caching technologies may be unable to isolate and/or recover only those modifications that apply to the obsolete files stored on the storage device. Additionally or alternatively, such conventional write-back caching technologies may be unable to prevent users from accessing the obsolete files stored on the storage device or even notify users that the files they have accessed are obsolete.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for mitigating write-back caching failures.